


Surprise II

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Advent Calendar, Crack, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 11 - prompt: the worst gift ever<br/>Starscream gives unusual gifts.<br/>G1-ish, indeterminate time during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise II

It was Christmas. The Ark was in a truly festive mood to humour their human allies. The mechs were also in a festive mood, most of them already having partaken some high-grade, thanks to Sideswipe and his trusty still. No mech expected the Decepticons to make a move. That is, no mech except Red Alert, but that was expected in itself. The fields around the Ark were covered with fake snow and the pranksters also moved a small pine forest to the entrances before they could be stopped, and once the trees were there, the crew started to decorate them.

Most mechs chose a tree and a style and a healthy competition ensued as to whose would be the best looking when they were finished. Bets were on Mirage’s elegant tree and Jazz’s stylish one, but some believed that Sideswipe could cause a surprise even at the last klik. Wheeljack’s bomb-ornamented tree was not only avoided by also fenced off with some forcefields. Just in case. 

The gift-boxes also accumulated nicely, considering that Prime didn’t want to make celebration compulsory, so it was on a completely volunteer basis to enter the database for the randomized gift giving-receiving pairs. The Prime’s own tree was designated for the gifts to put under and by Christmas Eve there was a nice pile of boxes of every possible size and colouring – watched eagerly by the mechs taking part in the fun.

The dark was settling in and various, but all spectacular fairy lights came on one by one on all the trees, accompanied by ahh-s and ohhhs from the appreciative audience, not so secretly passing the high-grade cubes and hot drinks around… when Starscream landed in front of them, causing the participating Humans to run and hide and the mechs around to set down their cubes, pull out their weapons and train them on the jet. 

But Starscream made no threatening move and the Autobots were well-trained not to shoot first, so a standoff ensued until the Seeker smirked, winked at Optimus Prime – causing a few shocks among the mechs – and spoke.

“I decided to take part in your celebrations, Prime.” – the tone in which Optimus’s designation was said caused a few more shocks by its purring, lustful quality – “So I brought you a present.”

From his subspace, the Seeker pulled out a largish, bow-decorated but grey, metallic box. The Autobots still didn’t fire, albeit for some it was a close thing. When he offered it to the Prime and Optimus made a move to accept it though, Red Alert glitched and Prowl moved to intercept, along with the twins. But Starscream just smirked again, his lipplates curling sarcastically.

“Don’t worry. It won’t explode.”

Optimus Prime waved his officers aside and smiled at the Seeker. Prowl felt his glitch acting up at that smile and even Ratchet lifted a brow-plate in disbelief. But Optimus just stepped closer and accepted the offered box. The bow was pulled off and strong servos pulled the welded lid open. Optimus glanced into the box and his smile froze.

“This is the worst gift ever, Starscream…” – his tone was reproaching and Starscream for a klik looked contrite. 

The audience fell from one shock into another. Not only their Prime was handling Starscream, the enemy SIC as a friend, and their tone suggested very-very close friends at that; but they had a history of gift-giving too? Prowl sighed and crashed beside Red Alert. Ratchet looked torn between going to them or chucking a wrench to his idiot leader’s helm. The twins wore identical, wolfish smiles while the rest of the crew started up a shocked talk of possibilities. Starscream preened, seemingly completely unconcerned by the inimical looks and the barely hidden threatening looks. Optimus Prime was seemingly torn between laughing and spanking the Seeker.

From his servos, out of the box a roughly round object fell to the ground. The grey shape rolled once, twice and stopped right under the designated tree. Megatron’s sightless optics stared upwards, blind to the world, deaf to the noise around it. As gifts went, it was truly in bad taste but considering what it signified, Optimus sighed and nodded to Starscream.


End file.
